


Sometimes the Stars Align

by Medie



Series: Mating Games 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Minor Character Death, Community: mating_games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it works out, sometimes you get your happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> Written or challenge 1 of the Mating Games.

"This is impossible," he tries, fails, losing the words to the press of her lips.

Doesn't matter, it's the same in his head, a litany repeating over and over until she kisses him again and her hips move. Every thought scatters beyond his grasp and he lets them go, hands preferring the warm flesh of her back, impossibly alive, and the way her breath hitches when he kisses that spot beneath her ear.

It's impossible that she's here, impossible that she's flesh and blood above and around him, and it is, but it isn't. She's here, she's in his arms, and when he inhales it's the scent of her that fills him.

He makes himself pull away, looking up at her in the faint moonlight, and stares at her. He's begged every god under every heaven for just one more look at her for all these years and whatever devil has brought that plea to life, he'll pay their price gladly, because she's as beautiful as he remembers and her smile is worth what little remains of his soul.

That smile curves, grows wistful and wicked in equal measure, and she leans forward to kiss him. "Of course it is," she agrees, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it down his shoulders. "This is Beacon Hills; everything here is impossible."

She's right, she always is, and as much it doesn't make any sense, he doesn't care. Not when her fingers trace the line of his shoulders, tapping out a familiar rhythm (AC/DC, her favorite), leaving him no doubt that it's her. He hates that song and she knows it.

"You're gone," he says, but catches handfuls of her hair and pulls her mouth to his.

"I was," she says, into the kiss, then her tongue meets his for one brief, mind-spinning moment, then she pulls back as much as he'll let her to add, "I'm back now." There's a desperation in the way she touches him, hands going between them to yank his belt free and then his zipper. She's as eager for him as he is her and it's that, more than anything, the way his name on her mouth is a magic no monster could ever copy.

She tips them onto their side and he catches the hint, rolling her, trapping her against the earth with his body. She laughs, kissing him, and he lets himself get lost in it. He's warm in a way he hasn't been since that night, since he'd walked in on Stiles sitting there with tear-stained cheeks, silent in a way no child should know, and maybe that makes him next on the menu, but he doesn't give a damn. Not right now. Not here. Not with her wrapping her legs around him, anchoring herself to the world, and her nails a welcome grit against his shoulders.

She looks at him, then past, and he sees the sigils etched into the trees. Stiles has been teaching him enough to not get killed and none of these are a warning. Claudia arches beneath him, breasts lush against his chest, and he looks back at her. "A ritual?"

"Part of it," she affirms, sighing as he slides into her. "A life for a life."

He stills where they're joined, fear sparking in him, and says, "Mine for yours?" It comes out cautious, but he knows what his reaction would be even if she did say yes. He's always known, even when he thought this wasn't possible, how far he would go to have her back.

She snorts a laugh, making him grin, and shakes her head. "No." Her hips cant, teasing, and he answers with a thrust that makes her moan. She licks her lips and he kisses her. They lose time that way, trading kisses to match the movement of their bodies, then she manages to say, "Gerard's."

He thinks about that, about the blood on the man's hands, and of all the lives that can never be restored. He doesn't know why her, why now, or why at all, but remembers what happened when he didn't believe. He's remembered and carried that empty and hollow feeling with him every day and every night since.

He has a miracle in his arms and he's not giving it back. He presses his face against her neck and loses himself in the feel of her.

Sometimes, however rare, you do get a happy ending.


End file.
